


I'm Here

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen is lost in the fire but Nick is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

Stephen curled in on himself. There was fire burning through his veins, lava hot and scorching him from the inside.

His breath hurt as he drew it into his lungs, acidic and half choking, harsh against his tongue.

The world was a swirl of nauseating colour and movement, flowing past his eyes, even when he jammed them shut, shouting at him in myriad voices and harsh tones just out of reach.

Stephen curled up on himself and even as the pain swirled around him he could hear Nick's voice and knew that he only had to hold on a little longer.


End file.
